ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Alpha
Project Alpha is an action/adventure television series set in the future that follows an android called Alpha who was created by the U.S. government to be an assassin and use holographic technology to take the appearance of the people he killed, but rebeled against his programing. Cast Main Cast Alpha Sam Witwer as Alpha, a shapeshifting android created by the Department of Defense to be the ultimate assassin. After killing a scientist named Alex Sullivan and taking his place he attempts to find plans for a doomsday machine that Sullivan stole from the DOD. However, Alpha uncovers a conspiracy within the DOD and decides to protect the Sullivan family. The Sullivan Family =Alex Sullivan = Sam Witwer as Alex Sullivan, a scientist working for the DOD that uncovers the agencies hidden agenda and attempts to safeguard a doomsday machine he helped to create. He is killed by Alpha in the first episode and takes his place in hopes of finding the plans for the doomsday machine. =Sarah Sullivan = Sarah Paulson as Sarah Sullivan, the widowed wife of Alex Sullivan and mother to Billy Sullivan and Samantha Sullivan. She is at first very distrusting of Alpha because he killed her husband but comes to like the android after protecting her family from rogue DOD agents. =Samantha Sullivan = Taylor Spreitler as Samantha Sullivan who is the oldest child of Alex Sullivan and Sarah Sullivan. She is very rebellious and distrusting of Alpha. She blams everyone around her for "riuning her life" expecially Alpha, who killed her father. Over the course of the series she comes to respect Alpha and even loses her rebellious streak. =Billy Sullivan = David Mazouz as Billy Sullivan, the youngest child of Alex Sullivan and Sarah Sullivan. He is the opposite of his sister, Samantha. He is cheerful, and even looks up to Alpha and is the only member of the Sullivan family that starts out liking Alpha. Later on in the series Billy begins to have these dreams which is soon revealed to actually be the plans for the doomsday machine that the DOD is after and it is revealed that his father downloaded the plans into his brain thinking it would be safe. However, the DOD discover this and abducts him hoping to retrive the information. Villains =Frederick Mason = Zeljko Ivanek as Frederick Mason, the corrupt U.S. Secretary of Defense and the series main antagonist, who seeks to obtain political power through illegal means. His main goal in the series is to gain a powerful weapon created by DOD scientist, Alex Sullivan, whom he sends Alpha to kill. =Bishop Bricker = Dave Bautista as Bishop Bricker, a corrupt C.I.A. agent and Frederick Mason's right hand man. Also the series secondary antagonist. Bricker is charged by Mason to hunt down Alpha and retrieve the information on the doomsday weapon. He is totally ruthless and has no remorse for his actions which implies that he is a psychopath. =Omega = C.I.A. Agents =Sasha = Episodes Category:Television Series Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action show Category:Robots Category:Adventure Category:Espionage Category:Future